


We are not Alone

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my babies being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Inspired by Michi by Utada Hikaru





	We are not Alone

_Even on a road I still don’t know where it leads to  
I’m sure you’ll be there-Michi by Utada Hikaru_

* * *

Kisa noticed that Hiro seems to be more bashful than ever. Maybe Tohru’s words on him affected his thinking. He seems to be more open to his feelings to her.

_He did not need to wear a mask._

_That is him._

_Awkward but steady._

_The prince who protected her delicate heart._

“Hey….Kisa…”

Kisa blinked slightly “Yes Hiro…” as she looked over the array of plastic parfaits, each looking more appetising than the other. She is torn whenever to take the chocolate and banana or the caramel and strawberry, as her eyes flickered back and forth to the plastic displays. Both seem delicious in her sight. However, Hiro seems silent, as he quietly clasped her hand, looking at the foggy reflection from the glass display.

He only sees himself as a child trying to understand the confusing world of love. His reflection forced a side that frightened him like a ghost.

Will he be forced to face his demons?

“…Well, I was thinking…” Hiro faced himself to swallow a hard limo forming his throat. Words do not come easy for Hiro, as he fears that Akito’s gaze would never wane. He must somehow meet halfway to her understanding “I am thinking of the strawberry one, I think it looks enticing…however the chocolate banana looks so tasty ” Hiro took a quick breath “Wait, I was…I wanted to say that I am sorry if I..if I…”

Kisa blinked slightly and smiled quietly “I am happy when I am with you Hiro-chan…” A memory flooded back on a happier time when they used to laugh together silly and would scream together at the fan, watching their voices vibrate into a weird sound. She quietly gripped her hand “You do not need to apologise.”

Yes, there is a wobble in Kisa’s voice at times when she is nervous or unsure, however, Hiro knows that he will be with her in every step. “Well if you find it hard to decide, maybe we can do both, and I will decide the drinks, I am thinking of Melon soda…how about you…”

Kisa looked over the menu and she could not decide. Hiro heaved a sigh slightly as if agitated by her decisions “Well take your time, we do not need to rush after all…” Slowly she breaks into a smile “Thank you Hiro-chan…” Finally, her amber eyes light up to a plastic display of a pale drink.

“I was thinking of Iced Royal Milk Tea. Do you think it will be nice?”

Maybe that is what she wanted, however, he could feel the hesitation in her heart

“Yes…it will be Kisa. You can wait at the table, I will get your drink and the crepes.” Hiro observed Kisa frowning slightly as afraid of her choices “Are you alright Kisa?”

“..Mhmm I am…”

Hiro smiled slightly “Good, let me know if you are alright alone. I will be right back.” He cannot help but withhold his blush. “And whatever you choose, I will always support you.”

Kisa giggled slightly “Thank you Hiro-chan.”

And he knew that both are never alone, as they can walk down that new path.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick drabble which I did a while back after I watched Laughter in the Dark tour with Utada Hikaru (Of course my inner 14 years old is crying hahaha). I cannot help but think of Kisa and Hiro, it is a little melancholic but it felt hopeful, and I cannot help but write them after Hiro's episode. I hope you guys like that!

As usual feedback and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
